1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel cells. More particularly, the invention relates to fuel cells based upon the use of solid composition hydrogen and oxygen gas generators. The presently claimed invention is particularly useful in providing a storable high specific energy system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been attempted in the prior art to develop fuel cells which will supply electrical energy at unusually high energy densities. Some state of the art fuel cells operate with high pressure gas storage, which requires heavy and bulky cylinders, which also pose an explosion hazard in the event of rupture due to severe impact. Other fuel cells utilize cryogenic materials, where an additional system is required to vaporize and supply the materials to the fuel cell.
Specific applications of fuel cells include missile electric power supplies. Due to the weight constraints, state of the art batteries such as those noted above and those such as zinc/silver oxide systems, are often unsatisfactory. The present invention, on the other hand, is lightweight. Rated at the same power level and duration, the fuel cell of this invention is only 30-40% of the weight of state of the art systems.
State of the art methods of operating fuel cells are based upon closed cycle systems where generated water is removed from the cell and condensed to be used as potable water. These systems were designed for very long duration operation generally greater than 500 hours, rather than for short duration, along the order of 1000 seconds.
Most systems operate at steady state, and therefore require auxiliary systems to maintain this state. Temperature control and water removal and condensation are two factors which affect those systems. The present invention utilizes a system which operates in a continuous varying state, ie. the temperature is permitted to rise to its final value and water is allowed to accumulate in the electrolyte, thereby eliminating the need for additional subsystems.